LAW
The LAW (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) is a weapon in Killing Floor. It is a Power weapon. Overview The LAW is a giant rocket launcher with a scope. Each rocket can kill multiple enemies in one blast and is powerful enough to take off more than half of a Fleshpound's health if it hits his body. However, the LAW must be reloaded after each shot, and it takes about three or so seconds for the gun to be fully reloaded. This makes the user very vulnerable. LAW rockets also cost the most out of all the ammo in the game, so expect to pay a lot to fill up a LAW. In order to fire the LAW, the scope must be raised, then the fire key must be held down. The gun will then fire. When combined with the Support Specialist perk, the player will be able to hold a maximum amount of 24 rockets instead of 12 rockets. Tactics *The LAW is the ultimate anti-Fleshpound weapon. The Fleshpound's weakness to explosives means that a single rocket will do 1,300 damage if it hits the Fleshpound's body, taking off 65% of his health in one shot. From there, another rocket or a Hunting Shotgun aimed at his head will finish him off. *Fleshpounds start appearing in the 7th wave. Make sure that at least one teammate has a LAW before the wave starts, or the team will be in big trouble. Of course, if someone already has one, it doesn't hurt to have more. *Support Specialist is a must-have when using the LAW. It doubles the amount of LAW rockets, which is very useful. It also increases the user's inventory enough that they can pack a side-arm, such as a Hunting Shotgun (see below). *The Hunting Shotgun compliments the LAW well. The Hunting Shotgun can take out groups of enemies that've gotten too close to effectively use the LAW. It is also handy for quickly taking down Scrakes, as the Hunting Shotgun is much more effective against them than the LAW is. *When used against the Siren, a LAW is a double-edged sword. A single rocket can easily kill a Siren before she gets close enough to scream, but her scream can make the rocket explode in the user's face, killing them instantly. Watch her movement to make sure that she won't start screaming while the rocket is in mid-air. *The LAW is also good for clearing out groups of enemies. Simply fire a rocket in the middle of a group and watch the ragdolls go flying. *It works best on a group of enemies when fired from above them. Being above enemies makes it a lot easier to hit the center of an enemy cluster, which means that enemies in the group will take a lot more damage than simply firing the rocket at the front of the group. *The LAW is a great long range weapon if used properly. In order to use it at long range, raise the sights, then make sure that the target is slightly to the left of the red dot. When they are, fire. The rocket will hit them. *Use the LAW as a long range weapon against the Patriarch. A single rocket will do a good amount of damage against him, even if it doesn't directly hit him. This is essential in order to do enough damage to make him retreat before he gets too close to the group and starts using his melee attack. *Don't fire the LAW when enemies are very close to you. You will die. Horribly. *When getting ready to fire, make sure that enemies can't quickly reach you while reloading. You can't attack while reloading, and the reload animation is slow. *In Killing Floor 2.52, rockets will not damage welded doors. Take advantage of this by firing rockets at enemies that are trying to tear the door down. This makes a welded door last a lot longer than simply throwing Grenades at it when enemies try to tear it down. *LAW ammo will occasionally appear on the ground, but is very rare. Make sure to pick it up when found on the ground, as LAW ammo boxes will give between four to five rockets when picked up. This can save a lot of money. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo The LAW first appears in the 1.0 Demo as an Easter egg weapon. It can be obtained by either completing a match without cheating or typing in “toughlove” in the console while playing. Each rocket does 600 damage. The maximum amount of rockets that can be held at once is 30, but this is impossible without cheating. Getting a fresh LAW will give the player 12 rockets. A single rocket can kill anything up to a Gorefast in one hit. 1.0 The LAW makes its first proper appearance in Killing Floor 1.0. It does 600 damage per rocket and weights 15 kilogram. The LAW costs 60 points, while each rocket costs 2 points. The LAW is one of the most effective weapons in the game. A single rocket can easily clear out a group of enemies and can kill anything up to a Fleshpound in one shot. It takes two direct impacts to kill a Fleshpound. Getting points for rocket ammo is easy, as killing a group of two of enemies with the LAW will get more than enough points to refil the LAW from empty. 2.0 Except for receiving a new model, the LAW is the same in Killing Floor 2.0 as it was in 1.0. It's just as effective as it is in 1.0. 2.1 Killing Foor 2.1 slightly buffed the LAW, as the player can now hold 12 rockets instead of 10. Otherwise, it is the same as it is in 2.0. Gallery File:law_25.png|LAW in Killing Floor 2.5. File:law_2.png|LAW in Killing Floor 2.0. File:law_1.png|LAW in Killing Floor 1.0. File:lawammo_25.png|LAW ammo in 2.5. File:lawammo_2.png|LAW ammo in 2.0. File:lawammo_1.png|LAW ammo in 1.0 Category:Weapons